conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Great Han Empire
Harigoku nyou Hani |motto = 카창울나라카라카수울 Kachangul nara karakasuul (" ") |national_anthem = 서카나타녀사랑고쿠 Soukanata nyou Saranggoku ("Han Patriotic Hymn") |width = 250px |capital = Hanyang |largest_city = Hanyang |official_languages = Han |regional_languages = |demonym = Han |government_type = |leader_title1 = Crown Princess |leader_name1 = Yi Luna |leader_title2 = Premier |leader_name2 = Li Sén |legislature = National Diet |upper_house = Senate |lower_house = National Congress |sovereignty_type = Independence |sovereignty_note = from |established_event1 = Hanyang Declaration |established_date1 = 2nd Feburary 1945 |established_event2 = Han Civil War |established_date2 = 8th Feburary 1945 – September 5, 1948 |established_event3 = Promulgation of the Empire |established_date3 = 17th September 1948 |established_event4 = Han reunification |established_date4 = 30th June 1991 |population_census = TBD |population_estimate = TBD |population_census_year = 2014 |population_census_rank = TBD |population_estimate_year = 2016 |population_estimate_rank = TBD |GDP_nominal = $5.06 trillion |GDP_nominal_year = 2016 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = TBD |currency = Chang (钱, 창, or ¢) |currency_code = HNC |time_zone = |utc_offset = +8 |date_format = mm/dd/yyyy |drives_on = right |cctld = ( , ) |image_flag = Haniflag.png |image_map = Haniorthographic.png |image_coat = Hanicoa.png }} The Great Han Empire (Han: 帝国的哈尼; 하리고쿠녀하니, Harigoku nyou Hani) is a that consists of the and its adjacent islands – occupying a total of area of 130,464 sq. miles (or 337,900 km2). Although it was established 2nd February 1945 after the Hanyang Declaration, the re-installation of its monarchy was delayed until 17th September 1948 following the First Han Civil War. Hani would not emerge as a single political entity until in the 17th century under the Kingdom of Tondo, a feat achieved through the rigorous expansion and incorporation of surrounding subordinate states. Capitalising on being central to regional trading routes, it would become a major . While early Tondo would be culturally influenced primarily by India, and later, Brunei, later Tondo would be heavily culturally influenced by the Ming, a that would be facilitated by the arrival of fleeing the collapsing . The increasing irrelevance of Indian culture would prompt the Tondo royal family to abolish the caste system, convert to , and wear Chinese clothing; all moves that would be disturbing for the increasingly powerless Indianised elite. By the waning days of Tondo, there would be a between two major groups. The first group will be the now majority, who will be comprised of those of formerly low status. They would be appealed by the dissolution of the caste system and the fluid social strata. The second group would be the plurality, a declining but still significant group. They will be disturbed by the elevation of peasants to nominal equality and their loss of power. This power struggle would culminate in the ousting of the Tondo house by the hardliner Na dynasty. The Na dynasty would revise reforms done by the Tondo, but within five years, Tondo would dissolve into a dozen separate states. After twenty-five years of conflict, former Tondo would be reunified under the Yi dynasty. The Yi dynasty would establish a strong through ruthless political repression and further entrench into Han culture, making it its . These efforts would lead in the height of classical Han culture, trade, science, literature, and technology, and set the basis of modern Han culture. However, starting in the late 18th century, the Yi dynasty would suffer from severe political strife and decentralisation, with power eventually devolving to local governors. Despite establishing a policy in the 19th century, it would be to resist ambitions. It would be subject to multiple treaties before ultimately being annexed by the United States following the Han–American War. Today, Hani is considered a highly , ranking fourth on the and wielding the world’s third-largest economy. It is an advanced information society, and globally ranks highly in education, quality of health care, ease of doing business and job security. A member of numerous international organisations, it is internationally recognised as a major , a , and a . Etymology History Geography Hani is an comprised of numerous islands. It is bordered by the to the north, the (East Han Sea) to the east, the (West Han Sea) to the west, and the to the south. The island of is located a few hundred miles southwest while is located directly to the northwest. The and are located to the south-southwest. Hani's main island group, (comprised of three island groups; , , and ), has a total of 7,107 islands with a total area of 300,000 km2 (115,831 sq. mi). The highest point in Hani is ; located on the island of , it measures up to 2,954 meters (9,692 feet) above sea level. In contrast, in the is the deepest point in Hani and is the third deepest point in the world with a depth of more than 10,540 metres (34,580 feet). The trench is located in the Han sea. The longest river is the which is located in the . Its basin measures at a 27,280 km2 (10,533 sq. mi) while having a total length of 505 km2 (314 sq. mi). , which is next to the capital city of , is connected to its largest lake, , via the . Hani is situated on the Western fringes of the , and as a result, Hani experiences common seismic and volcanic activity, with up to twenty earthquakes registered daily. Fortunately, an overwhelming majority of these earthquakes are too weak to be felt or to pose a threat to the island's safety. Not all geographic features are so violent or destructive, an example of one of the most serene legacies of the geologic disturbances is the , which is one of the new . The surrounding area is a major target of conservation efforts, as it is one of the few largely untouched places in Hani, and contains a full mountain-to-the-sea ecosystem and a high endemism rate. Being located in the tropics, most of the islands, with the notable exemption of (which is dominated by flatlands and urban agglomerations), are covered in thick tropical rainforest and are mainly volcanic in origin. As a result of its volcanic nature, Hani has the world's second-largest gold deposits, one of the largest copper deposits, but is also rich in nickel, chromite, and zinc. Hani is the world's second-largest (just behind the ), providing roughly a fifth (approximately 18%) of the country's electricity demand. Government and politics Hani features a . The monarch is the head of state, but wields little actual political power and serves as a ceremonial figurehead, whose role is to embody the Han people. The majority of real political power is held by the , who also leads the ; he or she is appointed by the monarch, but designated by people through a popular vote. Although the monarch appoints the Premier, its constitution explicitly states the monarch must appoint whoever the majority of voters designated in the elections. Hani's is the National Diet, seated in the capital city of Hanyang. The National Diet is , consisting of two chambers; the Senate (with 15 elected from every constituent state) and the National Congress (a total of 600 seats). The members of the National Diet are elected through popular vote, and is dissolved once every six years. All adults eighteen and above have , with a for all elected offices. All members of the government, excluding the monarchy, are elected by the people of Hani. The is headed by the Supreme Court of Hani; while it is the highest court in the country, it only has appellate jurisdiction over appeals cases relating to general and criminal law. The Constitutional Court of Hani has original jurisdiction surrounding any cases that involve constitutionality, having also additional powers on deciding cases regarding administrative law. Political parties Hani is most commonly described as a , having been dominated by the , Nationalist Party since the fifties whilst other parties are marginalised and excluded from mainstream politics. The Nationalist Party runs its campaigns based on the promotion of , , , with an streak, as well as maintained socioeconomic and military expansion that is seen as a necessity to retain Hani's sovereignty. Recently however, the ousting of the in the seventies and the end of the persecution of political dissidents has allowed minority parties have flourished and grown in number, though none are large enough to threaten the preeminence of the Nationalist Party. The second largest party in Hani is the Worker's Party, while the third largest party is the Unitary party, which advocates for a system in place of a one. Other parties in Hani are often , basing their campaigns on a single issue. However, these type of parties has never had a significant influence on Han politics. Administrative divisions of Hani , a region comprising the , is divided into eight (douwou, 省''), while outside regions outside Hani proper are directly governed by the federal government. Governorates are further divided into (''jwou, 州''), (''shi, 城市), and (jingshi, 首都). All of these prefectures and equivalent prefecture-level equivalents are further divided into sub-entities including counties (shan, 县''), districts (''gyuchin, 区''), towns (''changgi-il, 镇''), neighbourhoods (''changri-il, 邻里), villages (soon, 村''), and hamlets (''sooring, 村庄). Each is led by the , and he or she is tasked with enforcing both national and local law in their governorate. Meanwhile, and prefecture-level equivalents are led by the lead chairmen, which is the highest rank in the municipal council. As Hani is a , governorates enjoy partial autonomy in internal affairs and decisions. However this autonomy is restricted in some fields, for example, there is a set of core laws that are designated by the federal government, and governorates may be reorganised or dissolved per the discretion of the National Diet. A growing portion of the National Diet (which is the legislative body of Hani) has advocated for the replacement of the current in favour for the creation of a . This move is meant to combat and among Han governorates. Opponents have said that the cost of creating and maintaining provincial boundaries would be a financial burden, and that the separatist movements and regionalism would only be amplified by the decision. Military Hani wields the fourth-most powerful military in the world according to both the and the . It traditionally has been and , though the Second Cold War has prompted it to increase military intervention abroad. Hani's annual military budget comprises about 3% of its , with the prime focus being on the manufacturing of aircraft, missile, and naval technology. While Hani has signed the , it allegedly possesses a small stockpile of nuclear weapons, though it has actively denounced these accusations. The Ministry of Defense and Public Security is responsible for the coordination of Hani's defence and military capabilities, and is based, with all federal government branches, in the Imperial district of Hanyang. The armed forces of Hani is divided into four branches; the Han People's Army, the Han People's Air Force, the Han People's Navy, and the Han People's Coast Guard, all of which are collectively known as the Han Crown Armed Forces. As the role of the is to embody state, the members of the Han military swear loyalty and allegiance to the monarch as well as the Han people. Military service is a voluntary manner, but occurs during times of war. During times of war, all able-bodied and men between the ages of 21 and 23 are automatically drafted. Those who have moral objections may receive other options, such as being a medical personnel or engineer. As of today, Hani has over 6,300,000 active military and reserve personnel. The reserve personnel of Hani predominantly consists of ex-conscripts with an obligation to undertake three days of training annually. LGBT rights Economy ; Hani's capital and most populous city.]]Hani is designated as a highly , graduating from its status as a in the nineties. It has a strong , though it is prone to damage due to a recent strain in West–Han relations. According to estimates from the , Hani's economy at stood at roughly $6.747 trillion whilst its economy at stood at $5 trillion. This would make it ranked third globally, after the and the United Commonwealth, and the largest within . A major economic power, it is a member of many economic organisations, including , , the , , and the the . Hani's economy is driven by the production and exportation of high-tech precision goods such as , , , and , and is the world's third-largest exporter after China and Germany. Despite its wide-scale economic involvement in other regions, it is a well-known practicer of , placing high tariffs and has trading quotas on foreign imports to limit competition with domestically produced goods. It also practices some unfair trading practices, including to keep exports cheap. However, this does not stop it from being the fifth-largest importer as its economy relies on lots of , raw materials such as , , and to meet local food demands. Its main trading partners include members of the Conference of American States (mainly Sierra, and the United Commonwealth), , and the . Hani's is considered to follow the . It is a economy where all major economic sectors, save for the services and industrial sector, are fully and publicly owned. However, the industrial sector is instead dominated by privately-owned large-scale business conglomerates known as the changsu, which are similar to the of Korea and the of Japan. Meanwhile, the services sector is dominated by privately small to medium sized corporations. The Han Central Bank is Hani's only bank, lowering or raising the national interest rate to control inflation and unemployment. Sectors Labour .]]Workers' rights are both enshrined and entrenched in the Han Constituition, and as a result, Han labourers enjoy one of the highest working standards and wages within the region. The Han is at $7.5 every hour, or $15,000 annually, and with the exception of , receive benefits that include and subsidised for their children (if they have any). are traditionally long; an excess of more than 1,800 hours annually (or eight hours per day), with the being from Monday to Friday. This long working time is a result of the government's attempt to facilitate economic expansion–despite increased and a decline in the –through heightened , higher employment, and the of non-skilled labour. However, in response to several key problems brought by this long working period, the current administration has established a campaign that aims to lower working hours to 1,200 (a 33% decrease) hours a day within a 10-year period. Many problems stem from the long working hours, including reported incidences of in which workers were pushed to suicide or heart attacks/strokes brought by stress, an issue also prevalent in nearby Korea, , and South Vietnam. It is also largely responsible for the country's low birth rate, prompting the government to introduce efforts to facilitate child rearing by subsidising child care services. Currency The Han chang ( : 钱 or ¢; : HNC) is the of Hani. It is divided into séng by a ratio of 1/100, and further divided into mūn by a ratio of 1/1,000. The chan is largely issued in the form of banknotes, with coins becoming increasingly obsolete due to their low value coupled with rising consumer prices. A result of its miraculous growth, the chang has emerged as the world's third-most traded currency in the foreign exchange market after the ($) and the (€). A low and value has led to its candidacy as a potential global and is currently going further in case either dollar or the euro crashes. Demographics Population is the largest city in Hani, with a population approaching fifteen million residents.]] In 2016, the counted a total of 176 million people in Hani, a figure that includes and , but excludes (defined as those who have lived in Hani for under a year) and . Hani is an society with approximately 99% of its residents being of Han ethnicity. The remaining percent are ; most of which are either or from mainland Asia. The largest foreign immigrant enclaves are only found in Hanyang and the rest are dispersed evenly among the rest of Hani's major cities. The consistency of the population is attributed to strict immigration policies, though recently the rise of Han pop culture overseas has initiated the relaxation of these policies and the resulting rise in immigrants. and are determined through (right of blood); under Han law, any person with at least one of Han ancestry, regardless of place of birth and nationality can apply for citizenship. Introduced in the eighties, is restricted to foreign-born Hans that has lived in their host country for at least five years. Language The Han language is the of Hani, with 95% of Hans having the ability to speak and write in said language fluently. Like many other languages, it has three dialects, with the Hanyang dialect being the standardised form. The official global regulatory body of the Han language is the , which governs the proper usage of the Han language. is the second most prominent language as words of English origin are often incorporated into signs and media. While it is mandatory in secondary and postsecondary education, the usage of English is minimal and only half of Hans have the ability to maintain a conversation in English. Other languages spoken in Hani that have a sizeable number of speakers are , , , , and , although their uses are largely limited within the ethnic enclaves of their origin. Religion |title = Religious affliation in Hani }} According to its constitution, Hani is a , being supportive of the doctrine. Hani guarantees the and ever since the end of its pre-modern era, never had an official . is the most practiced religion, having been introduced by missionaries from China and Korea. The most common branch of Buddhism is (with the most practiced sect of it being ), practiced by over ~90% of the Buddhist population. Other practiced branches are and . , which has gained prominence at the end of the American occupation and , is the second largest religion determined by the number of followers. The branch of Christianity is the largest, with the largest denomination being . The Protestant branch is the second largest branch. The denominations are the largest Protestant churches, followed by , and the . The overwhelming majority of Hans has described themselves as being either , , , and/or . However, despite this and rigorous , Han culture remains heavily influenced by traditional religions such as and . While it is not a religion, Han culture is also heavily influenced on concepts deriving from . Culture Cuisine Han cuisine, which is described as outwardly simple but rich in taste, is strongly , borrowing heavily from (particularly the regional and ), but also incorporating aspects of , , , and . Han cuisine emphasises the freshness of ingredients (typically picked at the height of its quality), the balance of flavour between condiments and other components, and the texture of the dish. , as with many other Asian cultures, enjoys status as the staple grain and make up the basis of a Han diet. , , , and are the most used meats, but Han cuisine encompasses almost all edible meats, readily making use of , , , , and . such as , , and are frequently consumed raw and are rarely added into dishes, while are typically boiled. are used lightly and sparingly, as to not overwhelm other flavours. However, a notable exception is , which is used heavily in dishes that utilise internal organs (such as ) to mask the otherwise unpleasant odour. The primary condiments (excluding spices) include , , , , , , , , and . Meanwhile, the spices used are primarily , , , , . With the exception of garlic and (with the latter being used merely as ), there is little to no usage of in Han cuisine. The most favoured method of cooking is or . , , meats play a central place in their repertoire, with most being delicacies. Other cooking methods are , , and . Dining etiquette Eating is considered an important social activity that reinforces relations between the family. Eating is typically led by a host or hostess (or in some cases multiple hosts), who are either the main cooker of the meals or the leader of the household. The youngest and eldest members of the family usually receive the first dishes. Chopsticks are the primary eating utensils, used to pick pieces of meat, vegetable, and rice. When consuming soups, a Chinese-style spoon is used to scoop the liquid contents while the solid contents are still picked up with the use of chopsticks. A knife is seldom used to handle tough meats. include , , and , and typically start a meal along with drinks such as or . These dishes work as an or to balance the strength of the . To conclude meals, sweets such as and are consumed. Literature Music Mythology Social Structure Values Footnotes |Northeast = Japan • |East = |Southeast = Papua New Guinea • |South = Indonesia • |Southwest = Indonesia • |West = North Vietnam • South Vietnam • |Northwest = China • }} Category:Great Han Empire